The present invention is related to a music poster which can audio-visually attract people and induce the interest of customers.
Regular posters, either hung or adhesively mounted indoors or outdoors, such as inside or outside of a car, a train, or any place for that matter, shall only become effective when potential customers are willing to view them. However, at the present time, most people are always in a hurry. As a consequence, people are gradually losing their interest in observing the things occurring around them. Therefore, regular posters have been losing their appeal as a means of inducing the interest of customers. In order to attract people and induce the interest of customers, the structure of the conventional posters must be fundamentally improved.